shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
TylerTales: The Animated Series/Other Languages
Since its creation, TylerTales: The Animated Series has been dubbed into many languages other than English. Azerbaijan In Azerbaijan, the show is called "TylerTales: Animasiya Seriyası". Trivia *The Azerbaijani dub of TylerTales: A Trip to Mall of America is voiced over the English version. *The Azerbaijani dub of the fourth season credits Tim Whitnall as the narrator, even though it was re-dubbed. Brazil In Brazil, the series is known as "Os TylerTais: A Série Animada" and is narrated by Tatá Guarnieri from the first season to the second and the fourth season onwards, with Dário de Castro having narrated the third season. Voice Cast *Daniel Figueira - Tyler *Samira Fernandes - Jessicake *Erika Menezes - Marsha Mello *Luiza Porto - Chrissy Puffs Trivia *Washing the Bus and Café Chocolate, the final two episodes of Season 1, were narrated by Dário de Castro even though the rest of the series was narrated by Tatá Guarnieri. *Alec Baldwin is credited as the narrator on several DVD releases, despite being re-dubbed. The opening credits from the second-third season also credit Michael Brandon as the narrator, even though the series was re-dubbed. *The sixth and seventh seasons as well as TylerTales Magical Events and The Adventure Begins were never dubbed due to unknown personal reasons. Catalonia In Catalonia, Spain, the series is known as "TylerTales: Les sèries animades". Character Names *Jessicake - Petit Pastís China In China, the series is known in Mandarin as "人类日记" (Rénlèi rìjì) which translates to "Human Diary". The series was later reintroduced as "人類狂想曲: 动画系列" (Rénlèi kuángxiǎngqǔ: Dònghuà xìliè), meaning "Human Rhapsody: Animated Series". The series is narrated by Jiang Guangtao. Character Names *Tyler - 泰勒 - Tàilēi *Jessicake - 杰西卡克 - Jié xī kǎ kè *Marsha Mello - 玛莎·梅洛 - Mǎ shā·méi luò *Chrissy Puffs - 克里斯西·泡芙 - Kè lǐsī xī·pào fú Trivia *The Mandarin narrations of the first series credit Tim Whitnall as the narrator and the fourth series credits Alec Baldwin as the narrator, even though they were re-dubbed. The opening credits of the second and third series also credit Tim Whitnall as the narrator even though it was re-dubbed. *TylerTales: The Animated Series is one of the very few television programmes originally produced in English to have aired in mainland China, not including Hong Kong or Macau. This is due to China's efforts to protect their own film industry. *The first twenty books of TylerTales were translated into Mandarin, making it one of the few other languages that the series has been translated into. Hong Kong *In Hong Kong, both the British English dub and a local Cantonese dub entitled "小人类泰勒" are shown, literally translating to "Tyler the Little Human". Additionally, home media releases in Hong Kong have both British English and Cantonese audio. Croatia In Croatia, the series is known as "Odljudi: Animirana serija". The current narrator is Tomislav Stojković. Character Names *Tyler - Tylica *Jessicake - Jessitorta *Marsha Mello - Marsha Blago *Chrissy Puffs - Chrissy Napuhne Trivia *The opening credits in the first series credits Tim Whitnall as the narrator even though it was re-dubbed. *Only the first, second, and fourth series and TylerTales: A Trip to Mall of America have been dubbed. However, the last two episodes of the second series, Feeding the Monkeys and Naughty Hat, were not dubbed. Czech Republic In the Czech Republic, the series is known as "Tyler Země: Animovaná řada. The first to third series were narrated by Radovan Vaculík and since the fourth series it has been narrated by Bohuslav Kalva. The TylerTales episodes were all aired on Minimax. Character Names *Tyler - Tylár *Jessicake - Jessidort *Marsha Mello - Marsha Měkký *Chrissy Puffs - Chrissy Obláčky Voice Cast *Jan Kalous - Tyler *Heidi Janků - Jessicake *Monika Absolonová - Marsha Mello *Andrea Elsnerová - Chrissy Puffs Trivia *The opening credits from the first and second seasons credit Tim Whitnall as the narrator, even though it was re-dubbed. *The opening credits from the third to sixteenth seasons credit Alec Baldwin as the narrator, even though it was re-dubbed. *The opening credits from the seventeenth and eighteenth seasons credit Mark Moraghan as the narrator, even though it was re-dubbed. *From the twenty-second season onwards, every non-Breezy Point episode features Let's Dream at the end of the episode instead of Why Not Go Wild!. Denmark In Denmark, the series is known as "TylerTales: Den Animerede Serie" and was narrated by Povl Dissing from the first to fourth seasons and Tommy Kenter from the fifth to seventh seasons. In the eighth to sixteenth seasons, Povl Dissing stepped back into the role of narrator, with Ole Fick narrating The Great Discovery. Since the seventeenth season, the series has been narrated by Lars Mikkelsen. Voice Cast *Caspar Phillipson - Tyler *Mia Aunbirk - Jessicake *Frida Marie Reynberg - Marsha Mello *Clara Oxholm Simonsen - Chrissy Puffs Trivia *The twelfth season and TylerTales Magical Events were never dubbed. *The show premiered in Denmark in August 1996. *Pippa Melon is called Vandmelon Pippa. *Peppa-Mint is called Peppa-Mynte. Estonia In Estonia, the series is called "TylerTales: Animeeritud Sari". Character Names *Tyler - Tyloor *Jessicake - Jessikook *Marsha Mello - Marsha Mahe *Chrissy Puffs - Chrissy Puhub Finland In Finland, the series is known as "Popsikkaat: Animoitu Sarja" ("Pop: The Animated Series"), Aku Laitinen was the narrator from the first to the fifteenth seasons. Starting in the twenty-second season, Juha Varis, voicing Tyler, has narrated the series. Seasons 1-7 were translated by Anu Karvonen and Johanna Mattila. Character Names *Tyler - Tuler *Jessicake - Jessikakku *Marsha Mello - Marsha Täyteläinen *Chrissy Puffs - Chrissy Turhia Voice Cast Since the first season, there has been a voice cast: *Juha Varis - Tyler *Beata Harju - Jessicake *Hanna Mönkäre - Marsha Mello *Susa Saukko - Chrissy Puffs Trivia *The opening credits of the first and second seasons credit Ringo Starr as the narrator, even though it was re-dubbed. *The opening credits of the third to sixteenth seasons credit Tim Whitnall as the narrator, even though it was re-dubbed. *TylerTales Magical Events, the sixteenth-twenty-first seasons and The Adventure Begins were never dubbed into Finnish. However, an episode of TylerTales Magical Events, the Magic House, was supposed to be dubbed into Finnish in 2015 or 2017, but for unknown reasons the idea was scrapped. *The show was first dubbed in Finnish in 1994. *Some changes were made in the translation throughout the series: **Season 9: ***Twinkle Cupcake is now called "Tuike Kakku". **Season 10: ***Uncle Eggward is now called "Setä Muna". **Season 11: ***Kylie Cone is now called "Kartio". **Season 12: ***Dum Mee Mee is now called "Pikku Tutti". ***Minty Paws is now called "Tiikeri Tassut". **Season 22: ***Pinkie Cola is now called "Kolajuoma". ***Rockin' Broc is now called "Rokkaava Parsakaali". *The eleventh season episodes use the ninth and tenth season opening. *The broadcasted thirteenth season episodes have title cards, but on the DVDs the title cards are removed and the narrator reads the episode's title. *In 2010, the episode Café Chocolate aired on Boomerang Finland with British English dubbing. *The songs written by Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell were never dubbed in Finnish. *The last eight episodes of the second season, the first three episodes of the third season and the last sixteen episodes of the fourth season were never released on DVD. France In French, the series is known as "Les TylerTaloufs: La Série Animée". The first five seasons were narrated by Gérard Boucaron and all seasons beyond included both a narrator and voice actors. Blanche Ravalec later narrated the series between the sixth season and the fifteenth season. Since the sixteenth season Philippe Catoire has narrated the series. In France, the series used to be shown on France 5 until the end of the fifteenth season; since then it has been broadcast on Gulli from the sixteenth season onwards. The fifteenth season was also re-aired on Gulli and was re-narrated by Philippe Catoire. During production of the fourteenth season, some of the episodes from the sixth and seventh seasons were redone with the current voice cast. Character Names *Jessicake - Jessitarte *Marsha Mello - Marsha Moelleuse *Chrissy Puffs - Chrissy Choux Voice Cast *Fabrice Trojani - Tyler *Chloé Hollings - Jessicake *Justine Hostekint - Marsha Mello *Laurence Sacquet - Chrissy Puffs Trivia *From the eighth season, Breezy Point is renamed "Point Venteux". Germany Category:TylerTales